


The Super Soldier Program Part 7: Endurance Round

by MrHotCrest



Series: The Super Soldier Program [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Mating, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHotCrest/pseuds/MrHotCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey continues on to Mount Prism. Taking shelter in Breakneck Pass, Robin begins to feel the effects of a mysterious ailment that needs more than a simple healing staff to treat. MUxNowi lemon. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Super Soldier Program Part 7: Endurance Round

**Endurance Round**

 

 

Robin stared blankly ahead at the uneasy and rocky mountain path ahead of them. Breakneck Pass was not given its name lightly. Many have ridden across these percarious peaks only to have suffered the eponymous fate. As the convoy swayed across the rocks and bumps of the road, Robin remained relatively distant. He had been contemplating his actions over the passed few days. Ever since he set out on this journey amassing an army of ultra-powerful Morgans, he began to notice a change in his behavior.

At first, he had the logical reaction: Shock and reluctance. What normal person wouldn't have reacted that way? However, as it went on, he realized that he began to become desensitized with every single encounter he had with the women of the army. He hadn't even wanted to do the nasty with Tharja, he was barely willing to do so with Maribelle, despite his love of her. Then, when it came to Sumia, he simply allowed it to happen, and when it came to Anna and Lissa, he took the active role of initiation. He could feel himself starting to care less about who it was anymore. It was about enjoying each day or night as it came. When he was presented with the opportunity and already engaged in such primal delights, he simply did not care, but that wasn't what bothered him.

What bothered him was that he was quickly losing his inhibitions with every step he took and he feared that at a certain point, he would no longer care about his "noble" efforts of saving the world with raw power, but rather, transiently living his life seeking his next lay, like a dog that sought nothing more than to rut the next hound it saw. He could feel it, deep in his stomach, too. Even now, his mind was racked with the next piece of ass he would claim the second they decided to set up camp. He tried his damn hardest to keep a brave face in front of everyone, but this insecurity ate at him worse than a colony of maggots would devour a carcass. The only difference is that his lusts ate at him far faster than any decomposing insects possibly could break down a corpse.

The convoy came to a stop, finally on a flat enough plain of land where camp would be acceptable for the army. The are was located within a sort of ring formed by the natural mountainous formation. There was the path that lead into the open area, and a path that lead out of it as well. Down that path would be their continuation to the desert located at the foot of the mountain range.

After everyone had dismounted from their transport, Robin remained seated, continuing to mull things over in his head. Chrom took notice of his friend's obvious distress and climbed back into the convoy, taking a seat right next to him.

"Are you alright?" The Prince asked with a look of concern.

"Huh?" Robin looked up from his boots to see his friend. "Oh. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Robin, tell me what's troubling you."

"Nothing, Chrom. So, we're at our destination?" The tactician rubbed his forehead to clear his thoughts and collect his composure.

Chrom shook his head at the man. Now he knew something was wrong with him. Robin was not a person to forget about a plan. Especially not a plan that he himself had come up with. Something was definitely wrong, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"That's it. I'm calling a healer to give you a once over." Chrom insisted. Robin tried to refuse his friend's help, but Chrom was having none of it. He was convinced his friend was coming under some sort of sickness.

Until the entire camp was set up properly, Robin remained inside of the convoy, refusing to interact with anyone. His thoughts began to increasingly turn to who would be next on his agenda. Reaching into his coat, he read over The List, studying all the names that were crossed out. Five down, and still much more ahead of him. Before, it used to make him cringe of the journey he still had ahead of him. Now? His lips curled into a devilish grin as he looked over the names of each Shepherd yet to be soiled. Say'ri and her shapely legs. Sully's rippling muscles. Oh, how he would love to grind against her hardened body. Even someone like Aversa, a woman who he had previously grown to despise was a high priority for him. Neither of them harbored the animosity they used to in their previous encounters, they had indeed buried the hatched and agreed to start fresh. Reluctantly, the would come to accept each other as step-siblings because of Validar's interference in the dusky woman's life, and through their mutual hatred of Grima, found a bridge in which to build upon their companionship.

None of that mattered to him anymore.

He didn't care about building bridges. He didn't care about fostering what was the only smeblance of family left. He wanted one thing only; to spend one night buried between the Dark Flier's legs and chest, pounding into her lower region with reckless abandon as he teased and nibbled at her tan breasts. To trail his tongue across her face, dragging it along the foreboding markings of her body that was the Shadowgift.

In that moment, a sudden break in his clouded thoughts was enough to return Robin to reality. He blinked a few times as the illusion he so vividly pictured faded away. His heart began to race rapidly at what he just thought.

"What's... happening to me?"

Swallowing hard, Robin placed The List back into his coat pocket and quickly hopped out of the convoy. Maybe Chrom was right. Maybe he needed help.

-x-

After a while of discerning sleeping location and who would be on guard duty, camp was set up relatively swiftly. The Shepherds had their temporary sleeping arrangements placed in a circular pattern to mimic the landscape around them with the mess tent and medical tend located in the center. Two tents were also stationed quite a bit away from the camp. One placed at the road that fed into the campsite, and one placed at the path that lead out of it. It was for security purposes. That way if any bandits, Risen, or other unfriendly company tried to enter the camp, they would have to answer to whoever was stationed there that night.

Inside of the medical tent, Robin was sitting in a chair leaning forward with his hands wrapped about himself, being tended to by Lissa, Maribelle and Libra, known for being the best healers of the army. Robin shivered from every dose of healing magic he recieved. Ordinarily, healing magic was supposed to be soothing to the injured. To anyone not currently suffering from an ailment or even so much as a bad bruise, it simply felt like a chilling cold wind. For Robin, it was a maddening blizzard that lapped at every fiber of his being. It was made worse by his abnormally warm body tempurature that day, though strangely, he hadn't been suffering from a fever, at least not from what the three could determine. One curious discovery was made when Libra asked to see Robin's eyes. His pupils had grown quite large, nearly encompassing his brown irises. An anomoly that none of the three could diagnose. In light of this, Libra had gone to enlist the help of Miriel. Surely the studious mage could figure out this oddity. She had to have read about this somewhere in the hundreds of books she gleamed over the years. So much so that had she decided to further her knowledge in the world of medicine, she would make the finest doctor Ylisse would have ever known in recent history.

Once the priest had left the tent, Robin looked to his current company, still shivering from the healing magic working through his system.

"Guys?" Robin spoke up when he was sure Libra was far enough away that he wouldn't hear. The princess and noble stood at attention, ready to listen to whatever he had to say. "I know what's going on." Placing his back up against the support of the chair, Robin assumed the proper sitting position, placing his arms at his size, and thus, revealing a very noticable tent in his pants.

"Oh my..." Maribelle softly declared. She placed a hand against her blushing cheek when she saw the undeniable bulge. Lissa simply stepped back with eyes as wide as a tea saucer. She was already familiar with the tactician to know about his manhood, but she had never actually seen it directly until now. "Darling, you are absolutely turgid."

"I know. This hasn't happened to me before..." Robin sighed, staring at his own erection.

"You're kidding..." Lissa scoffed. "You've never... y'know... saluted like this before?" She could hardly believe it. Lissa was certainly no stranger to a man's biology, and being in an army populated with a good number of men, she always heard stories of 'morning wood' or how just staring at another Shepherd would get them hot and bothered.

"Believe it or not, no." Robin admitted with a sigh. "Contrary to what you two might think of me now, I've never really been a... let's say 'hot blooded' type of guy. But lately, I've been racked with dirty thoughts at the worst possible times and this? This is just the latest offense."

"I see what's happened." Maribelle knelt next to the tactician, watching as his member wormed about, as if it had a mind of its own and was begging to be set free. "It's because you've become so overexposed to sexual congress, that you appear to have developed an almost daily need for relief."

Robin leaned back in his seat, defeated from hearing the explanation. He had essentially began to devolve into what he feared he would become from the beginning; a common pervert with no concern beyond who's bed he would share in a given night. This was detrimental for a number of reasons, but the most prominant was that his clouded thoughts had begun to rob him of his focus. What would happen if he were in the middle of battle and simply couldn't help himself, or became distracted from watching a nearby ally fight? Their body moving to the flow of battle, their skin glistening with sweat as they worked themselves beyond their limits for the sake of survival...

Lissa couldn't help but notice Robin's eyes were becoming a bit distant and a smile was creeping across his face. To think that her brother was the cause of this. She had come to know the nature of Robin's side mission through Maribelle earlier that day, and to say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. She had learned about the whole affair shortly after they departed from Ylisstol.

What had started out as playful teasing in a bid to show superiority over her classier noble friend, the princess learned that what transpired that night was all under a grand orchestration. At first, she was devastated, thinking that the night she shared with Robin was just a sham. She felt hurt. Angry. Betrayed even. However, her feelings were put to rest when Robin himself had come to express both his apologies to her and to confirm that everything that happened between them emitonally was no fabrication. The sex may have been planned, but the moments of caring they shared were genuine.

Despite what seemed like an off limits interaction between only Maribelle and Robin, the former had noted, to Lissa's delight no less, that Robin had made no commitment to her, and that if Lissa wished to continue to see Robin, then she was very much free to do so, as long as she remembered that she herself was the one who was, as she described it, 'top of the food chain'. Of course, Lissa had her reservations at first, but gradually opened up to the idea of sharing both of their objects of affection.

Even if she accepted this whirlwind romance between the three of them, to think that the perfect, pure man who she coveted all this time was slowly being corrupted. All because of her brother's idiotic, albeit justifiable, order to take on such a task. Someday, someday very soon, she was going to deliver her own sense of justice unto the 'oh so benevolent Exalt of the realm' for his transgressions.

The flap of the medical tent swished open, Libra holding it free for their resident genius mage, Miriel to venture in freely. Quickly, Robin leaned back forward to hide his painful erection and wrapped his arms about his still shivering body.

"I was informed that some manner of anonymous ailment has plagued you. With your permission, I would like to begin a quick analytical peruse of your person for symptoms of any form of biological abnormalities." Miriel adjusted her glasses onto the bridge of her nose and pulled free a quill pen from her robes. Her calculating eyes surveyed over Robin's body, taking note of every last detail. His skin was a flushed pink color that was centralized about the cheeks. Pressing the back of her hand against various parts of his face confirmed an elevated body temperature, however, he had no sign of sweat on his person. The possibility of a fever was definitely out. She scribbled her findings down in a book she carried in one arm and returned to her scrutiny.

His lips were a tad dry, and from the subtle way his jaws were moving, he was grinding his teeth. A sign of anxiety. After scribbling another note, she continued on. This time, she looked into his eyes. His pupils were dialated, resulting in abnormally large, shiny pupils that looked as if they quaked within the skull they rested in. Another note went down into her book.

"Hm..." Miriel tickled her nose with the end of her pen as she reviewed everything. "Just one final test." Without directly addressing Robin, the scholarly mage rested a palm at Robin's chest and forced his back into the rest of his chair, revealing his final and conclusive symptome: A large, throbbing erection.

The three women seemed unfazed by the whole thing, although Lissa and Maribelle had quickly realized their lax behavior and pretended to be shocked for the sake of appearances. Libra could only clear his throat at what he was looking at. To think he was wasting his staves' power on something like this...

"As surmised." Miriel spoke up, writing down a few last minute notes. "This appears to be nothing more than the male form yearning for the presence of that of a female for the purpose of procreation. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. If you would like my own advice, all I can recommend for you is that you find a willing partner and both of you engage in-"

"I believe that will do, Miriel." Libra interrupted. Of course, being a man of the cloth, he was naturally opposed to premarital relations and would hear none of it in his presence.

"Well, I assume you see my point in all this then. " Miriel clapped her book shut and placed her pen within the stitching of her hat. "With that, I shall take my leave."

The mage walked passed Libra and exited the tent without any further words. The atmosphere had gotten extremely awkward now. Lissa held onto her arm and looked off to the side, Maribelle tried to continue to look professional, and Libra looked between all three waiting for some sort of response. Robin was the first to make any sort of movement of the three.

Standing to his feet, Robin closed the front of his coat to hide his embarrassing protrusion. "I suppose I'll just take care of this... by myself." He stated, looking to Libra as he walked out. Inside, the two blonde women wondered who would be the one to leave first. Neither of them wanted to be the first, as it would raise suspicions, and no one wanted to be on the bad end of Libra's gaze.

-x-

Night had fallen over Breakneck Pass and almost everyone was settled into their tents to get as much rest as they could. Traversing the treacherous path takes a lot out of a person, so everyone wanted to be in top shape for the rest of the journey. Instead of figuring out the best course and path for the army to take out of the mountains, Robin was instead occupying himself with trying to relieve his pent up sexual frustration. For the better part of an hour, he had spent the entire time in his tent alone, hitched breaths were the only sound from him as he stroked himself through his trousers to try and find some form of relief. He could barely think straight, certainly not enough to focus on things like planning and tactics. Hey lay on his back, nearly sweating from his inability to pleasure himself. At this point, it was just him tugging at his manhood in utter futility. He didn't even get anywhere close to cumming. He simply closed his eyes, an arm over his face and teeth angrily grit. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.

As he tried to drift off into sleep, he heard the unmistakable sound of his tent flap swishing open. Immediately, the tactician sprang up to a sitting position, completely forgetting his privates were free of their bindings. His eyes managed to catch the image of Maribelle who stood tall above him, the moonlight at her back, nearly casting a shadow over him. Her face was neutral to the situation before her. It was hard for her to say anything critical given the knowledge of the situation anyway.

"I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you." Maribelle sympathetically whispered. Robin was utterly embarrassed at the moment despite having no real need to in Maribelle's presence. He knew she wouldn't pass any judgement upon him, but he still found it pathetic that he was almost literally caught with his pants down.

"Maribelle, I need you..." Robin pleaded in a desperate attempt to find relief.

"I actually have an arrangement set up for you, darling." Maribelle smiled, reaching a hand out to aid him.

Swallowing hard, Robin tucked away his erection and accepted the noblewoman's hand, with his own that he hadn't touched himself with.

"With who?" Robin asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Both of them walked out of Robin's tent, carefully walking through the camp ground to make sure they wouldn't alert anyone. "I've spoken to one of the Shepherds on guard duty tonight. They are expecting to have a 'meeting' with you at any moment." Maribelle pointed to the tent that guarded the path that lead into the area, where they had traveled into to reach this spot.

"I understand. Thanks, Maribelle." The tactician grinned at the prospect of completing another step of the secret plan and being able to get his rocks off. He walked at a brisk, but still quiet pace to the tent in question.

Once he made it to his destination, he made sure to look presentable. He dusted off his coat, fixed his hair and made sure to wipe away any sweat from his earlier attempt at masturbating. He needed to look professional if he wanted any chance of having this work. As he stepped inside, he called for the occupant to reply to see if they were in or at least decent. The voice he heard was one he hadn't expect to this particular day.

"Yep, I'm in! I've been waiting for you!" A bubbly voice called from within the tent. As Robin opened the tent flap and stepped inside, he met face to face with Nowi, the Shepherd's resident Manakete. The girl seemed to be in the middle of unwinding, as she had taken off her purple boots and tossed them to the side, leaving her in pink stockings she wore underneath.

"Hello, Nowi. I hope now is a good time?" Robin asked, trying to hold back any hint of his rising sexual needs.

"Sure! Night watch is pretty boring anyway. Nobody comes into the mountains, so this job's just nothing but free time." Nowi sat cross-legged on her tent floor, ready to discuss whatever Robin needed to meet with her. Robin joined her on the floor and even though he had nothing of actual value to discuss, he simply improvised to make it seem as if he really needed to speak with her.

The entire time they spoke, it was hard for Robin to keep his focus. His eyes were constantly drawn to Nowi's revealing outfit. Her flat, revealed stomach and legs did nothing but hold his attention in all wrong places when talking to another person. Especially so given the way she was sitting. Her crossed legs left her thighs wide open, and given that the pink shorts she wore left very little to the imagination, his eyes kept shifting from her face to her crotch at such a frequency that one could be mistaken for thinking he was under the influence of one too many sugary treats that Gaius kept hidden away.

During their conversation, Nowi's view was suspiciously locked onto the tactician. There was something very different about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. While Robin continued to talk, the Manakete sidled up to him within his personal space and sniffed the air around him.

The act was so jarring, Robin completely stopped what he was saying just to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed and lipse pursed as if she was deep in thought. This time, she moved in closer about the man's neck and took a deeper inhale of his scent. For a moment, her eyes were closed while she tried to sort out what she was picking up from him. After a while, Nowi smiled impishly and opened her eyes, staring intently at Robin.

"That smell..." she whispered. "I know that smell alright."

"Nowi? What are you-" Robin began before being cut off by Nowi nuzzling her face into his cheek. Her skin was cool to the touch and did nothing to settle the raging tide within him.

"You smell like pheromones~." A chilling whisper floated through the tactician's ear. He coulld fee her lips smiling against his skin and gulped at his failing in ability to contain his rampant needs.

Nowi moved herself even closer to Robin, placing her bare stomach against his chest and easily straddling his lap. The second she settled in, she felt the bulge in his pants hit her, drawing a sneaky laugh from the dragon.

"I know what you wanna do, Robin." Nowi brought one of her hands up to the side of Robin's neck, where it and his shoulder met, rubbing two fingers against the muscle there. All the while, she teased his burning skin by lapping her serpant-like tongue across his cheek.

He couldn't take it anymore. Robin was going damn near insane with arousal. He needed a good fuck right here and now. He quickly tossed off his black coat and started to lift up his shirt before Nowi used her other hand to stop him.

"Whoa there." The Manakete pulled her head back with an admonishing smile on her face. "I get it, Robin. You really need to breed. That's fine and all, but wait for me to get into the mood too."

Robin held in a frustrated sigh. Although he was extremely needy at the time, he still had enough sense to try and remain civil. He fully understood of the animal that was growing within him, but outside of that beast was a thinking human mind. He only nodded and allowed Nowi to do with him what she would. In the long run, he knew it would be worth it.

Nowi continued rubbing her fingers against Robin's shoulder, in a way that felt like a small massage. At the same time, she knowingly ground her hips into Robin's aching member, much to the man's mixed delight and frustration from the act of teasing. Placing her head back over Robin's shoulders, Nowi flicked her unusual tongue across the same place her fingers were, sending a shiver throughout Robin's body.

Then, he felt a sudden sharp pain course through him.

"Ah! Nowi!" Robin strained. His right eye twitched from the pain he incurred. It was as if he was being bitten by an animal.

"Mm." Nowi moaned after plucking her fangs from Robin's broken skin. A spot of blood pooled around her bite marks and she made quick work of it with long sweeping motions from her tongue. The two parallel incisions weren't deep, so whatever bleeding Robin suffered was very minimal, though the pain still went without saying.

Pulling back from Robin's shoulder, Nowi looked upon the man with lust-filled eyes of her own. Tiny vertical slits were in place of her pupils, and her mouth was left open, revealing her forked tongue and sharp teeth.

"What was that for?" Robin asked. His sore shoulder still did nothing to distract him from his arousal. Moreover, Nowi looked just as wanting as he did.

Nowi held her hands at Robin's cheeks and brought him in for a rough kiss. Her long tongue searched every inch of his mouth, even wrestling with his own. Its length was impressive, almost able to wrap itself around his in the most twisted and sexually-charged kiss he ever received. It was shell-shocking to see someone who looked so innocent act in the same way an experienced adult would.

After separating their kiss, Nowi placed a hand over the place she had bitten him. "This is me marking my territory, that's all."

"I don't understand...?"

Nowi leaned her weight against the tactician's chest until he fell backwards onto the floor of her tent. Still atop his hips, she began undressing herself, starting with the large pink bow that tied her top together.

"When two Manaketes want to breed with each other, they bite their necks for two reasons." The girl's top effortlessly fell from her body along with her purple cape when the bow unraveled. Her bare chest held her budding breasts which housed tiny, rosy, nipples that stood at attention from her own horniness. "First, it's to show other Manaketes that they belong to someone. Now, everyone around camp will know you and me are together!" Now, she moved to her pink shorts. Her white cross-belt was quickly unbuckled along with two more pink bows at her hips. "And second..." Nowi paused for a moment. She stood above Robin to allow her pink shorts to fall to her feet. "Whenever Manaketes taste each other's blood, it has the same affect as an aphrodisiac."

When her bottoms reached the floor, Robin got an eyeful of Nowi's whole nude body. She stood before him with her legs slightly apart, showing off her puffy, pink, pussy. She was practically swollen with arousal, to the point where even her tiny clit was making a prominent appearance and her normally calm lips were slightly spread apart like a half-blooming flower slick to the touch and close to dripping. After freeing herself from her garments, Nowi went back to her old position, seated on Robin's lap, arms wrapped about his back. Now, she wanted to strip HIM down to his skin. She started by nearly tearing off his shirt in the literal sense. Her beastly arousal threw caution and gentlenesss into the wind. His pants were the next to go, being pulled off of his body and lazily thrown away.

Now they were both exposed. Two disturbingly aroused beings with nothing on their minds but the obvious. Foreplay was completely unnecessary, they were plenty ready for a long night together.

Nowi decided to initiate their romp by taking a position that the tactician was unfamiliar with. She was still straddling his hips, but she had her back facing towards him. Instead of seeing her breasts and face from the familiar position he was used to, her back and butt were on display for him. For a person who acted like she just just started hiting puberty, Robin had to admit that she had an impressive rear for a woman of her stature. Certainly nothing that held a candle to Anna's, but if given the chance, he would squeeze and knead her cheeks just the same.

"Eheheheh~. Let's breed all night, Robin!" Nowi swooned breathlessly. She was so consumed by her sexual instincts that she completely disregarded her guard duties for the night. Patroling the mountains was boring, making little Manaketes seemed like a more eventful venture.

Gripping the the fat shaft of Robin's dick with her tiny hands, Nowi raised herself up from Robin's hips, perching herself at his tip. When she was properly in place, she brutally slammed herself down, with a loud slap of moist flesh signalling their union. The tactician released a most animalistic grunt when he felt Nowi's tightly clamping down upon him. Her puffed folds akin to a starving mouth eagerly consuming it's meal, drooling at the thought of food. Nowi giggled playfully at having felt her insides utterly stuffed full. A feeling she hadn't felt in well over a few decades and loved the way it felt to finally have another go after so long. Nowi quickly resorted to her default setting and rapidly bounced up and down, drenching the man's already heated dick with her own warm fluids. The Manakete took so much delight in hearing Robin's rhythmical pants from behind as she laid into him. She turned her head to meet Robin's glazed look, with her usual wide, toothy grin and flicked her tongue out, wagging it with a teasing look about her. Robin met her gaze and replied to her little show with a fake growl that almost seemed real given his situation. He practically felt like a rutting dog, and Nowi was no different. Both of them were horny hounds, wanting nothing more than to screw each other all night long with no intention of interrupting.

With his blood boiling in his veins from the uncensored look of carnal lust in Nowi's eyes, Robin lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around the girl in a greedy possesive embrace. His inhibitions were completely shattered at this point. He wanted to do everything with Nowi. Anything at all. Starting off, he wanted to show his own equal form of exchange and promptly brought his teeth down against Nowi's shoulder, in the same place she had with him.

"HAH!" Nowi yelped happily when she felt his bite sink in. "Yes! Harder!" she demanded. Robin gladly complied and sank his chops even deeper. His comparatively dull teeth to her fangs made it difficult to draw blood from her, especially with her tough skin, but the mark he did leave was something both of them were sure would not be leaving anytime soon.

To award him for his efforts, Nowi wrapped one of her hands around Robin's head, forcing him to face her and again probed his mouth with her serpentine tongue. There was something about the way their mouths met that turned her on to no end. A line of saliva dripped from their wet kiss onto her shoulder, which Robin separated to lap it up and quickly return to their messy lip lock.

Before they were even aware of how heated they had gotten, Nowi felt a rush of warmth strike her core. A tiny part of her was so frustrated at how fast the first session had ended. Robin looked into her furrowed eyes and only offered an apologetic stare back.

"We're not done yet, you!" Nowi pouted. Lifting herself up off of Robin's lap, she turned to face him and pushed him onto his back. "We're just starting!"

With Robin on his back, Nowi turned to see his half-flaccid member, covered in both of their juices. This was unacceptable! The night was so young and she hadn't even gotten off yet! Quickly, the girl dropped to her knees with her legs planted at either side of Robin's body. Leaning down, she grabbed onto the quickly receding member and began to run her tongue along the sticky and moist skin.

"Oh Gods!" Robin gasped. Yet another new experience that he had never before performed. Nowi's long tongue served her well with this new act of hers. It wrapped about his slowly stiffening cock and the two edges of her forked tongue teased his sensitive head, sending unbelievable shivers down his right arm.

Before he had the proper time to process what was happening, Nowi lowered her hips over Robin's face. She swayed her thighs from side to side, tantalizing the tactician with the musky and all-too-desirable scent of her aroused pussy. "Don't make me do all of the work, now!" Nowi called in a singsong tone, pulling her tongue away from Robin's desperate manhood.

Harkening back to Anna's teachings, Robin knew what to do in this situation. Placing both hands on either one of Nowi's round buttcheeks, he hoisted himself up, bringing his mouth to her swollen vulva. His tongue quickly explored its depths, tasting and thrashing about every which way inside her. Traces of his salty cum were about, and he happily swallowed every bit of his leftovers, as well as recieving droplets of Nowi's own arousal. Both of their juices mixed to form this bitter taste in his mouth that he couldn't say he liked, but never stopped in having his fill. In turn, pleasuring Nowi in this new fashion did wonders for his stamina. Without much effort on her part, Robin's erection had gone from being miserably limp to being revitalized to full length care of Nowi's deft hands and tongue.

Pleased with her efforts, Nowi released her grip on Robin's shaft and rolled off of him, robbing his tongue of the warm depths it had been plundering, leaving him confused and wanting for more. This time, the Manakete was on her back. She spread her legs open for Robin to advance upon her, which he did eagerly.

When Robin pulled in close, Nowi lifted her gets up and rested them upon his shoulders. At first, Robin was a bit confused as to what this was exactly, but continued onward as normal. With Nowi's legs giving her some leverage, Robin needed a bit of height to enter her. He leaned in forward, letting Now's body bend to accomidate him. Her back was off the ground and the entire time she smiled up at him every step of the way.

Although a little difficult, Robin proceeded and managed to enter the tiny Manakete. Yet another new position that he was unaware of. Their whole time was one surprise after another.

"Nowi, where did you learn such things?" Robin huffed between thrusts.

"I'm over a-thousand years old, I've picked up sooooo much over the years!" Nowi giggled. "Oh Gods, the things I could teach yoU!"

The thought of Nowi's multiple experiences thoughout her lifetime was insane to the tactician. Part of him wanted to question exactly where she learned them, and from who. Then again, given her stature and demenor, it was probably not an answer he wanted to hear. At least, not at this moment.

His thoughts never kept him from pounding into the dragon girl's tight passage. He never once stopped or slowed down. Below him, Nowi was a panting mess. Even though she was far more experienced, having been inactive in terms of sex for quite a long time made it hard for her to concentrate on her usual durability.

"Ah, I'm gonna..." The girl squeaked as she curled her toes. Robin continued to press into her with a bit of a quicker pace. He wanted to repay Nowi after cumming so early the first time. Every time he slammed into her slickened thighs, Nowi answered with a cute gasp of pleasure. After having taken so much of him, she simply could not contain herself. A burst of liquid squirted forth from her pussy. Because of her position, the fluid directly sprayed into her face, leaving her a bit messy but dazed with rapture.

"Mmmm. It's been so long~!" Nowi swooned. Robin graciously slowed his pace. He was in no hurry after having finished first. He pulled out of her, his once warm cock now cold from the night time air and the cooling coat of quim covering him.

Curiously, Robin leaned over Nowi's face and had a lick at her wet cheeks. This was the first time he'd ever seen a woman have an orgasm in the same way a man would. Her taste was nowhere near as powerful as his own fluids.

Nowi laughed adorably at the curious tactician's actions upon her face. "What? You've never seen a girl cum like that before?"

"Not at all..." Robin replied, dragging his tongue across her lips.

"Mm, you're a naughty guy, aren't ya?" Nowi gripped Robin's smooth white hair and forced him into another rough kiss. She simply could not get enough of the way he worked his smaller tongue around hers. Never had she met a human with this kind of passion behind every action he took, and she planned to milk every second out of him.

Through the entire night, they continued to have sex in more and more audacious ways. Every time they switched positions, it was something new for Robin and always fun for Nowi. There was one position where Nowi rested on her side while Robin plowed into her, hooking her leg over his shoulder while she panted and praised his willingness to cooperate.

Another one involved Robin in a standing position, while Nowi wrapped her entire body around him, riding his manhood while he held her up by her legs and thrusted into her until both of them were spent and breathless. One particular occasion involved Nowi allowing the tactician to explore even her backside. Robin had no clue what to expect, but when he made love to her from behind, he was so far gone from an otherworldly tightness, he nearly came after a few token pumps inside of her.

Hours continued to pass, yet neither one allowed the other to sleep. Every time Nowi came in her unique way, a passionate tongue bath would follow for each other. Never once had he been so enamored with someone like he was with Nowi. A cheerful spirit like that of a child on her exterior with the worldly views and experiences of a wise, older individual. Both on the battlefield and in bed. Her energy was nearly limitless and it was damn near perfect for someone who was utterly giving into their instincts and allowing it to take over them.

Nowi happily recieved everything. His touch, his tongue, his affections, his semen. Everything. There was nothing left hidden between the two. They fully explored all that there was with each other, without stopping to rest in between. Yet, somehow, they finally managed to reach a breaking point. The point where both simply could not carry on anymore. They were spent. Exhausted beyond their physical and mental limits. In fact, when they finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning, it was hardly voluntary; both of them simply blacked out, unable to continue.

-x-

The sun was beating down upon the camp grounds in the late morning. Noon was upon them and everyone was set to begin packing up camp and heading out of Breakneck Pass to their next checkpoint. The breakfast tent was still bustling with some of the Shepherds having at their meals until then. The whole army was not in attendance, so when Robin and Nowi had not shown up to eat, barely anyone noticed.

The key word being barely.

Maribelle sat at her table with Lissa, both sharing a plate of fresh scones and some old reheated tea. A combination that irked the noble to no end, but since there were no nearby towns to stock up on her personal supply of tea leaves, she worked with what she had.

"Where's Robin, anyway?" Lissa asked as she picked up another scone and dipped it into her tea.

"Gods willing, he is likely crossing another name off the list." Maribelle responded. "But to be late for breakfast? Surely he must be finished by now..."

Meanwhile, at Nowi's guard post, the dragon girl had just awakened from her short slumber. She lifted her face up from the floor of her tent wiping something that wasn't entirely drool off of her mouth. Looking back, she was delighted to see Robin's sleeping form as well. Although exactly where and how he was sleeping almost made her laugh.

"Robiiin." She called, tapping on the sleeping tactician's head.

"Mmpf..." Robin groaned.

"It's time to wake up now." Nowi softly called, pulling a small bit of Robin's hair to jump start him. Still no answer. Nowi decided that a bit of pain was in order and balled her hand into a fist then bringing it down upon the back of the man's head.

"Bleah!" Robin yelped. His head lifted up from where it was previously resting. His tongue was hanging from his mouth, nearly dried out. When he looked down, he noticed his head had come up directly where Nowi's rear was. Her usually tight pucker was slightly opened, an a line of drool connected his tong to where it was before falling onto the tent floor. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, Robin blushed madly at the thought of where his mouth had been.

Finally freed, Nowi rolled onto her back and sat up straight. She noticed Robin was covering his mouth and looking away from her. She simply couldn't help but laugh at his evasive gaze. "Aw, don't be embarrassed, Robin. It's not like that was the first time you put your mouth there anyway~!"

"I believe it." Robin replied. He smacked his lips a few times to regain some sort of moisture in his mouth. He felt so dehydrated and sore after the entire night.

Nowi crawled up to the tactician and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder, feeling the mark she left on him, cementing their relationship. "You know, you're the first human I've met that's ever lasted that long."

"I've surprised even myself... How could you even last that long, anyway?" Robin held Nowi's naked body against his own, allowing the girl to rest on his lap.

"Oh, that's normal for dragons. We have a pretty big appetite." Nowi smiled and winked at the man mischievously.

"But all night, though?" Robin asked, flabbergasted at the fact they had not slept a single wink.

"Sure! All night and sometimes through morning. It takes a LOT to please a Manakete."

"Ah... So did I manage to succeed in that regard then?"

Nowi leaned in and pressed her lips deeply against the tactician's. Just like last night, she leaned into him, sending him on his back to the floor. "You sure did." she answered. "Which reminds me... You wanna have a quickie before we have to get up?"

Robin ran a hand through his white hair. As great as morning sex sounded, and the fact that Nowi was close to making him excited enough to want it, he had to decline. "Nowi, a 'quickie' with you would probably last for another few hours..." He chuckled as he came back up to a sitting position.

"Pfft. I know, silly. That's why it's called a quickie. It's not supposed to last long!"

Robin rested his hand on Nowi's cheek, rubbing her tenderly with his palm. "I'd love to, Nowi, but we both have jobs to do. Maybe some other time though."

The Manakete huffed, but relented. She remembered that Chrom told her to report how guard duty had gone that night. Had she gone along with a 'quick' session with Robin, she would likely be screwed over harder than what happened to her last night. "Fine. Besides, we're together now, aren't we?" Nowi traced her bite mark on Robin's shoulder with her fingers.

"About that..." Robin scratched his head as he figured out how to explain things.

Elsewhere, Chrom was having a short meeting with the Khans and Say'ri of their continuing journey. Their next path to travel though the desert just on the other side of the large mountain range, and from their, Mount Prism, located across the small span of sea that separated the two areas. With Chrom's orders, Frederick had ridden ahead of everyone else to establish a form of transport across the small ocean ahead of time so there would be no delay when the army arrived.

Once the official business was finished, Chrom dismissed the Khans and Chon'sin princess to return and help prepare the Shepherds to ride out in the next few hours.

In the mess tent, Robin waltzed into the room, a determined look in his eyes. He walked at a quick pace to the large casks in the back of the tent where fresh water wa stored. Grabbing a large tankard off a nearby table, he headed to one of the casks, and held his cup under the barrel's faucet. With a twist, clear spring water flowed into his large cup. Once it was replete with his drink, he quickly brought the whole thing to his lips and tipped it back, downing the entirety of it all in desperate guzzles. Once he finished, he poured himself another full cup and proceeded to drink his fill.

Maribelle's eyes had followed Robin since he walked into the tent. When he was drinking so much of the cask, the noble thought perhaps it was a good time to address him. Lissa simply stayed at her seat, enjoying her breakfast while she watched from afar.

"Good morning, darling." Maribelle greeted as she walked up to him. By her count, he was on his fourth drink. Something was a bit off about him though. When she drew close to him she noticed he carried a certain odor. "Gracious me, Robin! You reek as if you've spent the entire night in an animal pen!" She called a little too loudly. The noblewoman couldn't help but waft the air away from her.

After finishing his last drink, Robin panted heavily. He had spent more time drinking than breathing in the past minute, but it was worth it. Some water in his system made him feel less like he was going to die of cotton mouth. "I was up all night with Nowi, she practically IS an animal. Oh, and she wants to talk with you." Robin pointed to the Manakete who taken Maribelle's seat when she had gotten up.

Looking back, Maribelle figured that it was likely for the best to hear what she had to say. Leaving Robin to continue having his fill of water, she walked back to her table and had a seat next to the Manakete. To her chagrin, Nowi carried the exact same stench as Robin did. Lissa even noticed the scent of aggressive, potent sex on her and leaned away from her so she wouldn't need to comment on it.

"Good morning, Nowi." The noble greeted, trying to be polite.

"Maribelle! Just the girl I wanted to talk to." Nowi clasped her hands together in an attempt to come off as professional. "So listen, Robin told me about the arrangement you three have going on right now.

Lissa coughed so suddenly after hearing Nowi speak. Knowledge of Robin's secret assignment was no longer a secret for her, but the triangular relationship she shared with him and Robin was not public knowledge at all.

"What exactly did he say." Maribelle narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Manakete. She was expecting some sort of blackmail. The last time someone outside of their circle knew about the situation, it had nearly gone down that road.

"The whole thing, really. That Chrom made him-" Nowi was quickly cut off from Maribelle promptly covering her mouth and shushing her. The noble gestured with her eyes that they were in the presence of company, leading Nowi to the conclusion that what was going on was not common knowledge just yet. "Um... He told me that Chrom gave him a mission to have sex with all the girls here so they can give birth to Morgan so they can use whatever powers they inherit from him to win the war. Also, that you, him and Lissa are a thing now."

Lissa swallowed hard out of worry. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nowi was a very talkative person. If she wanted to, knowledge of their relationship could 'slip out' to a casual aquaintance.

"Alright. So now you know about both of our dark little secrets... What do you intend to say about that?" The blonde noble spat with a bit of venom in her words. If she so much as hinted at the slightest chance of exposing them, she would have to resort to something unladylike so as to not jeopardize things.

"Nothing much. I just want in is all." Nowi stated flatly and innocently.

"'In'? In what, exactly?" Maribelle asked.

"You know, turning this triangle into a square?"

As if on cue, Robin walked in during the conversation with another full mug of water. Nowi moved over a space and allowed Robin to sit between her and Maribelle.

"Besides..." The Manakete reached a hand up to Robin's shoulder and pulled back his coat and shirt to reveal her bite mark underneath. "See this? It means me and Robin are together now, so you HAVE to let me in." Nowi smiled confidently when she pointed this out.

"Oh yeah." Robin rubbed two fingers against the mark on his shoulder. "Um... Well, according to Manakete tradition, Nowi sort of claimed me so I can't really make any objections here."

Maribelle and Lissa both stared daggers into the dragon girl who wrapped her arms around their tactician and nuzzled into his chest. Their eyes hadn't gone unnoticed and Nowi only giggled in response. "Don't worry guys. I know you saw him first, so it's only fair of we share him together, right?"

The noblewoman softened her gaze, taken aback by Nowi's offer. The girl was a dragon for Naga's sake, if she wanted to, she could simply have Robin all to herself and just eat any other woman who came near the man. Yet, to acknowledge that she was not the first to pine for the tactician's affections, but to also ask to be part of this little arrangement, and then still be willing to share him equally with the others was unexpected to say the least. Unexpected, but still very much appreciated. "Yes, well, as long as you don't intend to have Robin all to yourself, then I think we girls can come to an agreement. Isn't that right, Lissa?" The princess nodded in agreement. She was not the kind of person to argue with someone who could probably have her for lunch, but was still very grateful that her love would not be taken away from her.

"Right then." Maribelle cleared her throat. "Now that this business has been settled... both of you PLEASE have some consideration for your fellow Shepherds and have a bath."

Nowi blushed at the embarrassment of the way she and Robin had practically coated each other in their sexual scent. Had they the chance, they would never dream of walking the camp ground carrying the stench they did. Nowi scratched her head and nervously laughed. "We would, but... There's no water near us within miles..."


End file.
